


Scrubbed Clean

by killerweasel



Category: Good Omens (TV Series)
Genre: Bathing/Washing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:42:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23062660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: It's hard to get rid of the stench of Hell.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 67





	Scrubbed Clean

Title: Scrubbed Clean  
Fandom: Good Omens (TV Series)  
Characters: Crowley, Aziraphale  
Pairings: Crowley/Aziraphale  
Word Count: 346  
Rating: G  
A/N: After Episode 6.  
Summary: It's hard to get rid of the stench of Hell.

He could smell it on his skin. Crowley had miracled his clothing off and could still smell the stench of Hell on every inch of himself. He had only been down there long enough to hand his exit paperwork over to Dagon and yet, he stunk like he'd gone for a swim in one of the sulfur pits.

Swearing loudly, he stalked his way through his flat until he reached the bathroom. Crowley twisted the knobs, cranking the heat up higher than a human would be able to stand. He stepped under the spray, letting the water wash over him. He used all of his soaps, body washes, and scrubs, lathering himself time and again, until his skin started to hurt. Crowley was still scrubbing when he felt an angelic presence nearby.

"My dear boy, I'm sure you're clean now." The curtain was tugged back just far enough for Aziraphale to peer inside. "You were supposed to meet me at the bookshop for lunch an hour ago."

"I can still smell it, angel." Crowley sank back against the wall as the water continued to spray down.

Something crossed Aziraphale's face. With a snap, his clothing vanished and appeared neatly folded on the sink. The water temperature cooled a bit as the angel stepped into the shower. "Will you allow me help you, dear?"

Another snap made the angel's personal body wash and loofah appear. He waited as Crowley turned around before getting to work. Aziraphale carefully soaped up and then rinsed off every inch of Crowley's body. The longer he did it, the more relaxed Crowley grew under his fingers. He finished by washing Crowley's hair, taking the time to gently massage the demon's scalp as he worked the shampoo into a lather.

When the water was turned off, Aziraphale snagged two towels from the rack. He handed one to Crowley before using the second on himself. Aziraphale leaned over and inhaled. "I think you smell fine now, my dear."

Crowley's tongue flicked out scenting the air. "I smell like you. Thanks, angel."

"Any time, Crowley."


End file.
